The Story About Creepypastas
by KATE Drowned
Summary: It's in the title.
1. Eyeless Jack

Click… click… click…

Jack continued pressing the button on the remote, idly watching the different channels pop up before changing again. Nothing really came on during the weekends, surprisingly. Nothing but 'Paid Programing' and other TV shows he didn't enjoy. Sighing, the college student rose up from his sofa, making his way to the desk resting against the wall next to his bed. He was already done with homework, finishing most of it in class that day. Unlike his roommate, Jack could get his shit done fast enough to have the rest of the day to himself to do whatever.

He wasn't feeling to play any video games. Didn't really want to drive out anywhere. Swiping his black hoody off his chair, Jack slipped it on and grabbed his dorm keys shoving them in his pocket after closing the door behind him. A nice walk around the campus should do the trick. Fresh air usually calmed him, if not helped him think. Lately he'd been feeling… different. He knew it wasn't his body, or college itself. He didn't have any girlfriends to worry about. He just felt different without any explanation. It gave him a headache he was thinking so hard. Jack rubbed his temples, pushing the door leading outside with his foot. A gust of wind swept across slamming the door behind him.

It was around 6PM, the sky was mixed with both orange and blue. The further the sky grew the darker it got. Curfew, surprisingly, was 12 o'clock Midnight. He never really questioned it vocally, but always wondered why it was so late. Usually curfew was around 8PM where he lived.

"Hi Jack!" The male looked up to see one of the girls in his class. She most likely left class, considering she still had her book bag on her shoulder. Jack half smiled and rose a hand to greet her. It was- oh, what was her name? Jenny! Jenny Smith.

"Hey Jenny. Just now leaving class?" Jenny smiled and nodded her head, adjusting the strap. "It's pretty late, what made you stay so long?" The girl's smile lost it's brightness for a split second before reviving.

"Oh… Just a study session. We have finals comeing up soon y'know. Best to stay on the ball." She giggled before tucking her hair behind her ear. "What are you doing out here anyway? It's gonna storm tonight." Jack shrugged his shoulders before eyeing the sky, smelling the air for moisture. Yep. It would rain any second.

"Just came out for some fresh air is all. Got done with homework in class 'n stuff. Didn't feel like playing any video games or watching TV. So I came out here." Jenny nodded her head every so often, showing him she was paying attention, and smiled again.

"Hehe, well, you got your air. I gotta go though, I'll see you later!" Before Jack could reply with a goodbye, the girl quickly dashed off past him, following the sidewalk up around the side of the dorms. Jack rose a brow in curiosity, his mind zipping with questions. Only to have it cut off by a drop of rain- then another, and another.

"Shit." He muttered, running back to the door to get back inside, not wanting to get too soaked in the rain. Another slam of the door rose up behind him. Jack started shaking his fingers through his hair, sending water droplets everywhere while wiping off the rain from his face and jacket. As he made his way back up to his dorm room Jack began fishing through his pockets for his keys, whistling a random tune while he traveled up the two flights of stairs. Listening to his tune echo out in all directions. It was kinda creepy, now that he thought about it… Where WAS everyone? It was too quiet for a Friday evening. There was usually people up and about… maybe lots of students staid behind for tutoring. Maybe some went home for a weekend. Maybe people are already in bed, or in their dorms. Being very… very, quiet.

Jack sighed as he began unlocking the door, shoving his keys back in his pocket after the door closed behind him.  
"Yo Greg! You here?" Nothing. No response. Just the sound of rain hitting against windows. "Huh.. guess he's studying too…" That's a first. Jack made his way over to his bed, slumping down to get ready to sleep. He pulled off his hoody, kicked his shoes off, and rolled over to face the wall, not bothering with the covers. He just wanted some sleep. Closing his eyes, Jack slowly began dozing off. The rain practically lulling him to sleep.

"Praise Chernobog, for his bloodstained hands will bring salvation to us all! HE shall bring us closer to our everlasting paradise! HE is our lord and savior! Praise Chernobog! Praise Chernobog!"

Jack let out a gut wrenching gasp for air, waking in a cold sweat. His eyes darted from one corner to another before rising up from his spot. He panted, feeling his hands tremble from the dream he just had. Jack looked around his room, relieved that his roommate Greg was in his bed. He could tell he was fast asleep from the dreaded snoring that came out of him. He himself was surprised he could sleep through it. Slowly exhaling through his mouth, Jack rose up from his bed, staggering to the mini fridge on the other side of the room. His mind churning questions. What kind of dream WAS that? Never had he experienced one so… so real. Grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge, Jack began gulping down the bottle, not caring if he woke up Greg.

Letting out a cold sigh Jack tossed the now empty bottle into the recycling bin, now making his way to the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror, hands gripping the sides of the sink as he eyed himself. He was pale, eyes border lining bloodshot. Groaning, he let his head hang low, fighting the urge to vomit. "Man… What the fuck…" He murmured, running his hand across his forehead to wipe away more sweat. That's what I get for playing those survival horror games. He though to himself, slightly smiling as he began brushing off the whole thing. Get it together Jack, it was only a dream. Dreams don't come true. You've just played too much Silent House is all. No big deal. Just go back to sleep, and get some decent rest. "Easier said than done…"

That morning, Jack felt someone shake him awake.

"Dude, Jack, wake up bro, you've GOT to see this." Jack let out a tired, irritated groan from under the covers, slowly pulling them down to see what Greg wanted. The blonde grinned and flashed a photo on his phone in his face. "Guess who got laid last night." It was a picture of some topless girl on his lap, posing for the camera.

"… She looks drunk." Jack muttered sleepily, his hand slowly rubbing the sleepies from his eyes. Greg blew air through his pursed lips, rolling his eyes as he closed his flip phone.

"You're just jealous."

"Bullshit. I'd rather have a life than get some chick pregnant at college."

"Touche good sir, but fuck you, I use protection."

"Whatever…" Jack began pulling his covers back over his head, feeling the weight of his friend rise up off his bed. Good, he could get back to sleep.

"Dude, I had such a weird dream last night." Jack paused when his mind processed the word 'weird dream' and was instantly awake.

"… Really…? Me too… What was it about?" Greg shrugged his shoulders, his fingers flying across the numbers on his cell, forming a text to his girlfriend.

"I had a dream where my grandma blew up like a balloon and started chasing me around with a giant fly-swatter." Jack's fear and anxiety dropped. He turned his head to look at him.

"… What the hell dude." Greg laughed after snapping his cell shut.

"I know right? Fucking hate that hag. Won't surprise me if she completely dislikes me. I broke so much shit in her house as a kid." Jack rolled his eyes, fully pulling the covers over his head, wanting to get more sleep in. Greg looked over and rose a brow. "You said you had a dream right? You remember it?" Jack laid there in silence, wanting him just to leave already. The blonde furrowed his brow and began nudging Jack's back with his foot. "Come onnn, tell me. I know you're awake."

"… I had a dream about some guy 'preaching'."

"And you say MY dream is weird."

"I never said your dream was weird. But it is."

"Anyways, go on." Greg pulled his knees up, resting his arms on them as he listened. Jack sighed and rose up from his warm salvation of sleep.

"There was this guy preaching about some guy named 'Chernobog'. And that he'd lead everyone to paradise with bloodstained hands. They were dressed in these weird looking robes and wore these weird masks..." Jack looked over to his friend, watching him give a weirded out look.

"… Bro, you've played WAYYY to much Silent House." Jack smiled a little and shrugged his shoulders. Relieved that his friend had said his thoughts the night before.

"What can I say? I love horror games."

Jack spent most of his morning studying for finals, wanting to get school-related things out of the way before he could enjoyed his weekend. Greg left to meet up with his girlfriend, telling Jack he'd be back around 6. It was usually on Sundays when the two sat down together and played one of the many video games that had until it was time for bed. For Jack that is. Sighing, he turned the last page over on his notes packet, memorizing his handwriting slowly. Suddenly, a knock at the door tore him from his studying. Jack turned his head and eyed the door, then rose up from his desk to answer the door. Pulling it open, he was surprised to see Jenny standing in front of the door. "Oh… Hey Jenny." Jenny smiled and waved.

"Hi Jack! What are you doing inside on a Saturday?" Jack looked back to his desk before turning back to the girl.

"I'm getting my studying done early so I can enjoy the rest of the day with relaxation." Jenny nodded her head understandingly and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm sure you've done enough studying, you should come outside. Everyone's doing something today." Jack mentally sighed in relief. Good, so people WERE here today.

"I'll come out when I'm done. I guess…" Jenny giggled and nodded again.

"Hehe, okay~! See you later!" As just like that, the student was off in a flash. Jack smiled a little before closing the door, making his way back to his desk. He sat down and began rereading the page of notes, keeping everything fresh on his mind.

Then it hit him. How did Jenny know where his dorm room was..? They never really talked to eachother, let alone shared dorm room numbers. It kinda gave him a creepy feeling at first. But then his realist side thought otherwise. Maybe she saw you come into this room once without you noticing. Maybe Greg had told her what room he lived in, and it just so happened that Greg and he shared rooms. Shaking his head in frustration, Jack rubbed his temples.

"You're just overanalyzing everything Jack. No need to fret over pointless stuff.." He said to himself, running his fingers through his hair. Maybe he was done studying for the day. Again, he swiped up his hoody off his chair and slipped it back on, along with his shoes before heading outside. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he felt himself breath another sigh of relief when he saw how many students were up and about. Glad to know he wasn't going crazy.

He watched as some people played ball, tossing either a football or baseball. Girls were huddled in groups outside, talking about lord knows what, not that he cared. He was just happy to see people. Just then, a hand crept over his shoulder. Jack looked back to see it was, none other than Jenny. Again. "O-oh, hey Jenny." The girl smiled.

"Hehe you're outside of that dark room! Took my advice to come out eh?" Jack smiled nervously, giving a nod or two. "You should hang out with me and my friends. We're gonna go for a walk in the woods." Jack rose a questioning brow.

"For what?" Jenny laughed.

"We're just hanging out at our place. Come on, don't be a wuss." Jack felt a little hesitant at first, but he slowly came around and agreed to follow. Jenny grabbed him by the hand and began tugging him along, making sure he was close. "Hurray! Off to the Cave!"

"The Cave?" Jack asked, watching the forrest grow bigger with every step.

"Our hangout silly! Sarah found it at the beginning of the year, so we decided to make it a hangout area for us."

"Us?" Jack asked again, looking back over his shoulder watching the school slowly get consumed by trees.

"Me, Sarah, Bobby, Fred, and Luna. You ask a lot of questions." Jack couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I don't mean to. I've been having a rough weekend is all." Jenny looked back at him and smiled.

"It's okay! We all have our days."

As minutes passed, the two walked around what seemed like an invisible path that only Jenny could see. Jack couldn't help but begin to worry. He was about to open his mouth to ask another question, until the girl released his hand, punching her fists in the air. "We're here~!" She sang, running ahead of the boy. Jack looked up to see a rather large cave next to a babbling brook. He watched as two girls and boys appeared from inside it, greeting Jenny happily- until they saw Jack. Their smiles faded and they began leaning in to Jenny, whispering while keeping their eye on him. Jack felt a little nervous, feeling as if he shouldn't be there at all and that he should be back at his dorm room playing Silent House. But, Jenny looked back as well, gesturing him to come forwards like it was okay. The brunette took a deep breath before making his way over, eyeing over everyone but Jenny. All of them still didn't look pleased, despite their forced smiles.

"Uhh… hey." Jack rose a hand giving a wave. Sarah eyed him over before crossing her arms.

"Hi." She said bluntly.

"Hey." Said Bobby and Luna.

"Sup?" Fred smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What's he doing here Jen? I thought it was just going to be you." Jenny rolled her eyes at Sarah's statement and wrapped an arm around Jack, her free hand patting him on the chest.

"I thought it would be cool if you guys met Jack. He's a really cool guy, honest!" Luna and Bobby looked at one another while Fred nodded.

"I've heard about him. Straight A student, smart kid." Fred walked over to Jack and began leading him inside the cave, rambling on about what kind of video games he liked. Leaving the group outside. Sarah shot daggers towards Jenny. Jenny gave a stink eye back.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing Jen? You can't let outsiders into-"

"He's not going to find anything out. Be nice for a change, Sarah." Sarah glared, then grumbled under her breath, following after Fred. Luna and Bobby looked at one another before going in as well.

The group settled inside, everyone huddled around a fire in a circle. Jack sat in between Jenny and Fred while the others completed their small circle. Jack felt uncomfortable, especially with Sarah giving dirty looks every so often. But surprisingly, the evening wasn't all too bad. Everyone got to know a bit more about him, asking questions and talking about what they enjoyed doing, talking about school and exams. Jack looked around the cave as they spoke. It was cool inside. They had tables and desks, places where they set up books. They even had a compartment for food. It really was like a place to hang out. I guess I worried about nothing. Jack thought, smiling at the comment Fred made. There was a sudden clap of thunder from the distance, causing the group to look up at the entrance of the cave.

"ANOTHER storm?" Sarah complained, rising up with a book bag over her shoulder. "I'm leaving, last thing I want to do is get caught in the storm. Bye." Sarah turned on heel and ran over to her bike resting up against a tree, and rode off back to the school. Luna and Bobby both rose up together.

"We don't want to get wet either… We'll catch you guys later, okay?" Luna said, smiling over at Jack and the others. The duo both pulled their book bags up off the ground, running off to try and beat the storm. Fred didn't move.

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit, there's some things I need to get back here. You guys can go on ahead if you want." Jack looked to Jenny before getting up off the stool.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go back too. Greg is probably back and might be wondering where I am." Jenny smiled up at him and nodded.

"Okay! I'm gonna help Fred, just follow the same path back to the school. I'll see you later, Jack." Jack smiled and waved goodbye to the two, he too making his way out of the cave and into the forrest. It shouldn't be too hard to get back, if he followed Luna and Bobby from afar.

An hour passed. Jack began unlocking his dorm door with his keys, opening up the door to find Greg on his laptop on the sofa. Greg looked up and smiled.

"Yo Jack. Where've you been?" He asked, surprised that Jack had stepped out altogether.

"I was invited to come look at some 'secret base' in the forrest behind the school." He replied, closing the door behind him while he began kicking off his shoes. Greg rose a brow closing his laptop.

"Oh really? Invited by who?"

"You know that Jenny girl in our first period class?" Greg's smile slowly faded.

"Dude, she's weird…" Jack furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean she's weird? Weird like how?" Greg looked away nervously before answering.

"You know what kind of shit she reads? She has like, books upon books about these freaky-ass cults. I shit you not." Jack rolled his eyes before walking over to his dresser. "Dude, I'm serious! You probably shouldn't hang out with her. People who read that stuff are messed up in the head."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jack replied, rummaging around through his clothes. "I'm gonna take a shower. We have another storm coming." Greg blinked and looked back at their window.

"Aww man, really? I was going to go out with Gabby tonight…" He moaned sadly, watching the clouds churn into a deep grey. Jack chuckled at his friend before going into the shower.

"Jack. Jack wake up! Wake up Jack!" Jack felt Greg shake him, groaning in anger.

"Uuugh what? What is it?" He asked, looking up at a nervous Greg. Greg looked over to the window.

"Dude, someone's out in the forrest lighting fires." Jack rubbed his eye with his palm.

"Do what?"

"Someone, is outside, lighting fires. Look!" Greg pulled him out of his bed and pointed out towards the forrest. Jack sighed, still rubbing his eyes before looking out the window. To his surprise, there was a fire lit. But it was far back into the woods. Almost around the area where Jenny's 'select base' was.

"Well I'll be damned… There is a fire." He muttered, noticing that the storm had stopped. "What time is it?"

"2AM."

"We should go check it out. That looks like it's where their little hideout is." Greg gave Jack a freaked out look of 'you're out of your fucking mind'. "What? I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation why someone's out there lighting fires."

"Yeah, for cults." Jack shot him a look.

"Dude get over yourself. There is NO cult."

"I call bullshit. I'm not going." Jack smirked.

"You chicken?" He asked, watching Greg get flustered.

"Dude, seriously, don't go. Last thing you want is getting in trouble…" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to check it out. If there's anything wrong, I'll report it to the headmaster." Jack changed out of his pajamas, dressing in jeans, a blue t-shirt along with his black hoody and shoes. Pulling out their emergency flashlight from the desk drawer, Jack walked over to the door. "I'll see you in a bit." He called out, watching Greg shake his head.

"Curiosity killed the cat man, killed the cat!" He called back, watching the door close.

Jack pulled his hood up over his head and began making his way down the stairs. It was probably just Jenny and her friends hanging out at their spot late at night. I mean, loads of people do that, right? The second he walked outside, Jack felt the air shift from normal to damp and chilly. He began making his way towards the forrest, using the flashlight as much as he could to follow the path Jenny led him down the previous day. Jack started growing nervous, listening to the sounds of life of night in the forrest. Easy now Jack, there's absolutely nothing that can hurt you in this forrest. Nothing.

Minutes passed as Jack finally began getting closer to the cave Jenny showed him before. He could see the dim light from afar, and talking. Loud talking, but it didn't sound like Jenny or Bobby, or anyone else from their group. The closer he got, the clearer the voice. Turning off his flashlight, Jack peeked around a tree. What he saw shook him to his core. There, standing outside of the cave was a group of robed people. Judging by their height, they were students. Both male and female. They all wore black robes and blue mouthless masks with big eyeless holes. One of them began stepping up to a podium. He rose his hands up in the air.

"Thank you, my brothers and sisters for joining me this night of nights. Tonight is the night when we summon our lord and savior, Chernobog!" The group below him cried and called out things like 'Praise Chernobog!' and 'All hail Chernobog!'. "Tonight is the night, when Chernobog will choose his sacrifice! The one who will lead us to paradise and free us from this Hell!" The group of students began cheering, chanting the name of 'Chernobog'.

Jack shook his head in disbelief, slowly backing up from the tree he hid behind.

"Oh my god… there really IS a cult!" He murmured. Jack turned to run back to the school, only to be stopped by Jenny, who was standing there the whole time. "J-Jenny! Thank god you're here!" Jack ran over to her. "Th-there's this cult thing, w-we got to go tell someone!" Jenny smiled.

"Cult? There is no cult, Jack. You're just overreacting." She chuckled, suddenly feeling Jack shake her by the arms.

"NO! Listen to me! We need to get out of-" Jack's words were cut off from a rock against his head. His eyes fluttered slightly, stumbling back before collapsing on the ground with a thud. Blurry figures began circling around him as he watched Jenny smile down at him. Then everything went black.

Jack awoke from a bucket of cold water being dumped over his head, blood trickling down the side of his head onto his ear and side of his face. He winced, feeling his head throb in pain. The second he remembered the last thing he saw, he gasped, looking up to see that he was sitting in front of everyone. His arms were held firmly behind his back. The leader of the cult walked up in front of him and smiled under the mask.

"Chernobog has found his sacrifice! Hail Chernobog!" He called, listening as the group repeated the phrase. Jack attempted to struggle, the pain of his head fighting against him. "You shall become one of Chernobog's sons, the chosen one to live upon this wretched world and do his bidding." The group cried the phrase once more. Jack shook his head as fast as he could.

"N-no… No! All of you are crazy! Let me go!" He yelled, letting out a yelp of pain from his arms being twisted. The leader laughed, turning to the group behind him.

"Come! My brothers and sisters, help me change this nonbeliever into the son of Chernobog!" The group chanted the phrase, stepping closer to form a large circle around them. "Praise Chernobog, for his bloodstained hands will bring salvation to us all! HE shall bring us closer to our everlasting paradise! HE is our lord and savior! Praise Chernobog! Praise Chernobog!" He cried once more. Jack listened as the group began chanting in a different language, he felt his heart beat grow faster, watching one of the group members walk before them with a tray of tools and other queer objects. The person pulled their mask off, revealing it to be Jenny. She smiled taking a spoon from the tray.

"Isn't this great Jack? The great lord Chernobog has chosen you to be his son!" Jack shook his head, tears flooding his eyes. "I never knew you'd be the one."

"No! Jenny no! Please, please don't do this!" He begged, watching her stop in front of him. She giggled placing her hand on his forehead.

"All hail lord Chernobog~."

The girl then stabbed the spoon in his left eye, ignoring the cries of pain Jack let out. He squirmed and struggled agains the two who held him down feeling his eye being gorged out from it's socket. "Hold still Jack! You'll make me kill you." Jenny said with complete calmness as she began working on his other eye, watching blood spirt and trickle down his face, still ignoring his cries and pleas. The leader stepped in, holding a bowl of black hot ooze in his hands.

"Behold, the sight of Chernobog!" He called, watching Jenny hold his head still and began pouring the tar-like liquid inside his eye sockets. Jack let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain, feeling the substance overflow and trickle down his eyelids. Placing his hand on Jack's forehead, the leader began chanting the same language as the others, watching as Jack's body become limp and lifeless. He watched as Jenny held a book open to a passage of a different language.

Rise great lord Chernobog  
Rise and take vessel of the sacrifice we give you  
Give yourself to this vessel  
Be one with this vessel  
Rise great lord Chernobog  
Rise  
Rise  
Rise  
Rise

Panting heavily, Jack rose up from the now dead body of Bobby, yanking off the mask he wore like the others. Standing up, he looked over the massacre he created. Every single person was dead. Masks torn off, throats slashed, guts cut open, eyes gouged out. His hood and pants stained with blood. Scalpel in hand, Jack turned to the last living person. Jenny, border lining death, watched as he stepped above her. His skin had turned black, teeth sharpened to a point, nails long and sharp. He wasn't human anymore. She smiled, blood leaking from her mouth as she spoke.

"R-release me… into ever..lasting… paradi..se…." Jack growled low, teeth showing.

"You don't deserve paradise… none of you do…" He knelt down, swiping the mask from the ground. "Burn in Hell. ALL, of you." Jenny watched as he pulled the mask on, the black substance trickling down onto the mask from his eyes. She grabbed ahold of his ankle weakly, begging to be released to paradise. Only to have him pull away from her before walking off into the shadows. She cried, tears rolling down her face as she called out to him until her last breath.

This just in! A group of students have been slaughtered at West Point College. Autopsy reveals everyone's kidneys have been removed for reasons unknown. Many believe it has to do with a supposed cultist act at the school. Student Jack Nichols has been reported missing. More tonight at 9.


	2. Ticci Toby

The long road home seemed to go on and on. The road continued to outstretch in front of the vehicle endlessly.  
The light that shone through the branches of the tall green trees danced across the window in random patterns, every once in a while, obnoxiously shining in your eyes.  
The surrounding was full of deep green trees forming a forest around the road. The only sound was the sound of the cars engine as it traveled down the path. It was peaceful and let off a serene feeling.  
Although the ride seemed like a nice one, it lacked every form of 'nice' for both passengers.  
The middle-aged woman behind the steering wheel had neat short brown hair that fit her complexion quite well. She wore a green v-neck t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Diamond stud earrings decorated each of her ears which partially showed from behind her hair cut. She had deep green eyes which where brought out by her shirt, and the lighting seemed to make them more noticeable. There wasn't much significance to her appearance. She just looked like any 'average mother' that you'd see on t.v. shows and such, but one thing for sure made her differ from those 'average mothers' and that was the dark bags under her eyes.  
Her facial expression was gloomy and sad, although she genuinely looked like one who smiled a lot.  
She would sniffle every once in a while, and occasionally glance back in the rear-view mirror to look back at her son in the back seat, who was hunched over partially, his arms held tight around his chest, and his head pressed against the cold window.  
The boy lacked any normal appearance, anyone could blandly see that something was wrong with him. His messy brown hair went in every which way, and his pale, almost gray skin was brought out by luminescent lighting. His eyes where dark, unlike his mother's and he wore a white t-shirt and scrub pants that had been provided to him by the hospital. The clothes he had worn before where so shredded and blood stained, that they weren't 'wearable' any more.  
The right side of his face bared a few cuts along with his split eyebrow. His right arm was bandaged up all the way up to his shoulder, which had been shredded when his right side had hit the shattered glass.  
His injuries appeared to be painful, when really he couldn't feel a thing. He never could feel a thing. That was just one of the glories about being him. One of the many challenges he had to face growing up, was growing up with the rare disease that caused him to be completely numb towards pain. Never before had he felt himself get hurt. He could have lost an arm and felt nothing. That and another major disorder he had faced, was the one that deemed him many insulting nick names in the short time he attended grade school, before he was moved to home schooling was his Tourette syndrome, which caused him to tic and twitch in ways he couldn't control. He would crack his neck uncontrollably and twitch every once in a while. The kids would tease him and call him Ticci-Toby and mock him with exaggerated twitching and laughing. It got so bad he turned to homeschooling. It was too hard for him to be in a common learning environment with seemingly every kid poking, or more like stabbing fun at him.  
Toby stared blankly out the window, his face was empty of any depict-able emotion, and every few minutes his shoulder, arm, or foot would twitch. Every bump that the car tires hit, made him stomach turn.  
Toby Rogers was the boy's name. And the last time Toby remembered riding a car, was when it crashed.  
Thats all he thought about. Unconsciously replaying everything he had remembered before he blacked out, over and over again. Toby had been the lucky one, when his sister hadn't been so lucky. When the thought of his older sister came, he couldn't help but let his eyes begin to tear up. The horrible memories replayed in his mind. Her screaming that had been cut off when the front of the car was smashed in. It all went blank for a moment before Toby opened his eyes to see his sister's body, her forehead pierced with glass shards, her hips and legs where crushed under the force of the steering wheel, her torso pushed in from the late inflated air bag.  
This was the last thing he had seen of his dear older sister.

The road home continued on for what seemed like forever. It took so long to get home due to his mother wanting to avoid passing the sight of the crash.  
When the surrounding gave into a familiar neighborhood, they had both been more then ready to get out of the car and step back into their own home.  
It was a older neighborhood, with quaint little houses all next to each other. The car drove in front of a little blue house, with white window panes.  
They both quickly noticed the old vehicle that was parked in front of the house, and the familiar figure who stood out in the drive way. Toby felt automatic anger and frustration take over him at the sight of his father. His father who wasn't there.  
His mother pulled the car up into the driveway beside him before turning off the engine and preparing to step out and face her husband.  
"Why is he here?" Toby said quietly as he looked back at his mother who reached to open the car door.  
"He's your father Toby, he's here because he wants to see you," His mother responded with a monotone voice, trying to sound less shaky.  
"Yet he couldn't have driven up to the hospital to see Lyra before she died," Toby narrowed his eyes out the window.  
"He was drunk that night honey, he couldn't drive-" "Yeah when is he not," Toby pushed open the door before his mother and stumbled out onto the driveway where he met his father's gaze before looking down at his feet with a stern expression.  
His mother stepped out behind him and met her husbands eyes before walking around the car.  
His father opened up his arms, expecting a hug from his wife, but she walked passed him and put her arm around Toby's shoulder and influenced him to begin walking inside.  
"Connie," her husband began to say under a raspy voice, "What no welcome home hug huh?"  
She ignored her husbands obnoxious words and walked passed him with her son under her arm. "Hey, He's 16 he can walk by himself," his father began to follow them in.  
"He's 17," Connie glared back at him before opening the door to the house and stepping inside.  
"Toby, why don't we get you in your room to rest okay? I'll come get you when dinner is ready-" "No, I'm 16 I can walk by myself," Toby said sarcastically, and glared back at his father before stumbling up the small stair case and turning into his room where he slammed the door violently.  
His little room didn't have much in it. Just a small bed, a dresser, a window, and his walls had a few framed pictures of his family, back when they where a family. Before his father became an alcoholic, and acted violently towards the rest of his family. Toby remembered when he was arguing with his mother and he grabbed her by the hair and shoved her to the floor, and when Lyra had tried to break it up, he pushed her and she hit her back on the corner of the kitchen counter. Toby could never forgive him for what he did to his mother and sister. Never.  
Toby didn't care how much his father beat him down, he couldn't feel it anyway, what he did care about was how he intentionally hurt the only two people he cared about.  
And when he waiting in the hospital, where his sister took her last few breathes, the only person who didn't rush there, was his dad.  
Toby stood by the window and looked out onto the street. He could have sworn he saw things out of the corner of his eye, but quickly blamed it on the medication he had been put on.  
When dinner time had come around and his mother called up to him, Toby came down the stairs and hesitantly sat down at the table across from his father, and in between his mother and an empty chair.  
It was quiet as his parents picked at their food, but Toby refused to eat. Instead he just watched his dad with a blank stare.  
His mother caught onto his stare towards his father and elbowed him slightly. Toby looked over at her slightly and look down at his uneaten food, in which he didn't touch.

Toby laid in bed, he pulled his covers over his head and stared at the window. He was tired but there was no way he would fall asleep. He couldn't, there was too much to think about. He had been debating on wether or not to follow his mothers directions and forgive his father, or continue holding a grudge with his boiling hatred.  
He heard his door creak open, and his mother padded into the room and sat on the bed next to him. She reached over and rubbed his back, which had been turned to her.  
"I know its hard Toby, trust me, I understand, but I promise you it will get better" she said softly.  
"When is he going to leave?" Toby said with a innocent tone in his shaky voice.  
Connie let her gaze fall down to her feet. "I don't know honey, he's staying as far as I know," she replied.  
Toby didn't respond. He just continued to look forward at the wall, holding his damaged arm near his chest.  
After a few minutes of silence, his mother sighed, before she leaned in to kiss his cheek and stood up to walk out of the room. "Good night," she said as she closed the door.  
The hours passed slowly, and Toby couldn't quit tossing and turning. Every time he let his imagination take over, he heard the screeching of tires, the screaming of his sister, and he could uncontrollably jerk in bed. He threw off his covers, laying on his back, he pulled his pillow over his face and cried into it. He could feel his chest rise and fall as he let out each shaky breathe as he cried. He could hear his own pitiful weeping. He would have been screaming and crying if he didn't press his pillow over his face. After a few seconds he threw the pillow off his face as well and sat up, hunched over, holding his head and breathing roughly, tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't help but cry. He tried to keep it in, but he couldn't help but whine and whimper as he sat there shaking. He inhaled before he stood up and walked around his bed to the window and peered out, taking deep breathes trying to calm down. He rubbed his eyes and looked out at the group of tall pine trees across the street. He stopped suddenly, and his gaze slowly centered on something standing under the street light. He heard ringing in his ears and he couldn't look away. The figure stood beside the street light, about 2 feet shorter then it, long arms draped at it's sides as it stared up at him with non-existing eyes. The figure had no features what-so-ever. No eyes, no mouth, no nose, yet it held Toby's hypnotized stare, seemingly peering into his very being. The ringing in his ears grew louder and louder each second he stared before suddenly it all went black.  
The next morning Toby woke in his bed. He felt different. He wasn't tired at all, and when he consciously woke up, it felt like he had been lying there, awake for hours. He had no thoughts flowing through his mind. He sat up slowly and stumbled over to the wall, but when he stood up he automatically felt dizzy. He stumbled to the doorway and walked down the stairs. His parents where sitting at the table, his father was in-tuned with the small t.v. that sat on the counter top, and his mother reading the newspaper. She quickly looked over when she felt Toby's presence looming behind her.  
"Well, good morning sleepy head, you've been sleeping forever," She greeted him with hesitated smile.  
Toby slowly looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 12:30 p.m.  
"I made you breakfast but it got cold, I was going to wake you, but I felt you needed sleep," her expression fell from happy to worried as her son resisted responding to her. "Are you alright?"  
Toby stumbled over and sat by his father. He felt as if he was on idle, and had no control over his actions. He was seeing everything he did, but it didn't seem to register in his brain properly. He reached out to to his fathers arm, but his hand ended up getting slapped. His father turned to him abruptly and pushed his chair over with his foot. "Don't touch me boy!" He yelled.  
His mother stood up, "Alright knock that off! That is the last thing we need!"

The days went by, and things continued on as they where. Connie spent most of her time cleaning up the house, and her rude husband spent most of his time ordering her around. It was just how it used to be before the crash.  
Toby never really left his room. He would sit by his bed, and tremble. His mind would wonder, but his thoughts changed to fast to be remembered. He would pace around his small room like a caged animal, or stare out the window. The unhealthy cycle continued.  
Connie continued to be pushed around by her husband, being way too submissive to him, and Toby remained in his room.  
Before he could think twice, he would begin to chew on his hands, tearing the flesh from his fingers. He would gnaw his hands until they bled. When his mother walked in on him while he was doing so, she reacted horribly. She rushed him downstairs and grabbed the first aid, wrapping his hands in it. She demanded that he wouldn't leave her side from then.  
He isolated himself so much that he grew to hate being around others. His memory grew glitchy as well. He'd start missing memory of minutes, hours, days, and so on. He would begin talking nonsense, about things completely unrelated to conversations he would have. He'd go off about seeing things, sharks in his sink as he washed the dishes, hearing crickets in his pillows, and seeing ghosts outside his bedroom window. All the nonsense landed him in a counselors office. His mother grew too anxious about his mental health, she decided it would be good for him to talk to a professional about what he was feeling.  
Connie walked Toby into the building, holding his hand and guiding him in. She walked him up to the front desk and began talking to the lady who sat behind it.  
"Mrs. Rogers?" The lady asked.  
"Yes that's me," Connie nodded, "We're here to see doctor Oliver, I'm here with Toby Rogers" "Yes, right this way," The lady stood up and lead them down a long hallway. Toby looked at the framed artwork down the halls and tuned in to the sound of the lady's high heels on the hard wood floor. She opened the door to a room with a table and two chairs. "If we can get him to sit in here for a few minutes, I'll get the doctor," She smiled and held the door open.  
Toby stumbled into the room and sat down at the table. He looked over at his mother and the lady before the door slowly shut behind them. He looked around the room before he held up his tightly bandaged hands and began to bite at the bandages to unwrap his hands, but was interrupted as the door swung open and a young woman in a black and white spotted dress and light blonde hair stepped in, holding a clip board and a pen. "Toby?" she asked with a smile.  
Toby looked up at her and nodded.  
"Nice to meet you Toby, my name is Doctor Oliver" she put her hand out for him to shake but hesitantly pulled away when she noticed his bandaged hands. "Oh," she smiled nervously before clearing her throat and sitting in the chair across the table from him.  
"So I'm going to ask you a few questions, try to answer then as honestly as possible okay?" she placed her clip board down on the table.  
Toby nodded slowly and held his restrained hands in his lap.  
"How old are you Toby?"  
"17" he responded quietly.  
She wrote that down on the paper that was clipped to the clipboard.  
"What is your full name?" "Toby Erin Rogers"  
"What is your birthday?" "April 28th" "Who is your immediate family?" Toby paused for a minute before answering her question, "My Mom, My Dad, and…" he stopped, "M-my sister"  
"I heard about your sister dear… I'm really sorry," her expression faded into a sad, pity-filled look.  
Toby nodded.  
"Do you remember anything from the crash Toby?" Toby looked away from her. His mind went blank for a moment. He looked down at his lap, and in the surrounding, he heard a faint ringing sound. His eyes widened and he froze in his place.  
"Toby?" the counselor asked.  
"Toby are you listening?"  
Toby felt a shiver go down his spine until he froze once again and slowly looked over out the little window through the door, where he saw it. A dark feature-less figure, peering in at him. He stared, eyes widened, the ringing growing louder and louder until suddenly the loud voice of the counselor broke his trance.  
"Toby!" She yelled.  
Toby jumped and fell sideways out of his chair and back up into the corner.  
Doctor Oliver stood up, holding her clipboard to her chest. A surprised look in her eyes.  
Toby met her eyes again, his breath hitching as he twitched.

That night Toby laid in bed. His eyes dazed as he stared straight up at his ceiling. He could feel himself begin to doze off, when he heard the scattering of footsteps down his hallway. He sat up and looked towards the doorway, his door wide open. There was no light, everything was lit by the luminescent blue glow of the moon through his window, leaving a cold lighting. He stood up and slowly made his way towards the doorway, when suddenly the door, which was previously wide open, slammed in his face. He gasped and fell back. His was out of breathe when he hit the ground and he began breathing heavily, his eyes wide open. He waited for a few seconds before getting back up on his feet. He reached out and grasped the cold door handle with his bandaged hand and creaked it open. He looked out into the dark hallway and tiptoed out of his room. The window at the end of the hallway lit up the darkness with blue moonlight as he padded his way down. He could hear footsteps rustling around him, and faint giggling let by the pitter patter of small feet, which sounded like a child had run in front of him, giggling and running around. The hallway was a lot longer then he had remembered. It seemed endless… like the ride home from the hospital. He heard a door creak in front of him.  
"Mom?" he called out in a shaky voice.  
Suddenly a door slammed behind him and he jumped and turned around. Behind him he heard a long eerie groan from behind him, that sounded to croak right in his ear. He turned around as fast as he could and was suddenly face to face with none other then his dead sister. Her eyes where clouded white, her skin pale, and the right side of her jaw only dangling on by tissue and muscle, glass protruding from her forehead, and black blood leaking down her face, her blonde hair pulled up back in a pony tail as it always was, wearing her grey t-shirt and athlete shorts which where dirty and spotted with blood. Her legs where bent in ways they shouldn't be. She stood, emitting a long croaking noise, only an inch away from Toby's face.  
Toby yelped and fell back. "AW!" he started to crawl backwards away from her, not able to break the eye contact he held with her, blank, dead eyes. He dragged himself backwards until he backed up into something.  
He stopped for a second. Everything was dead silent except for his heavy breathing and crying. He slowly looked up to meet the blank face of a tall dark figure that stood over him. Behind the tall dark mass where rows of children, looking to range from 3 to 10 years, their eyes completely black and dark black blood leaked from their eye sockets.  
He screamed and stood up as fast as he could only to be tripped by dark black tendrils that wrapped around his ankle. He fell straight on his stomach and got the wind knocked out of his chest. He tried to scream out but he couldn't make a sound. He wheezed out, before it all went black.  
Toby woke up with a start. He screamed out and sat up as fast as he could, completely short of breathe. He wheezed out and held his chest with his bandaged hands. It was just a dream…. just a dream. He laid back down on his bed and rolled over on his side. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off his chest as he took in deep breathes. He stood up and padded over to his window. He saw nothing. Nobody was out there. No ghosts. No figures. Nothing.  
He heard the rustling and coughing of his father out the doorway. His door was closed.  
He walked over and opened it. Looking out into the hallway once again. He padded down the hallway and into the kitchen where he found his dad standing and having a smoke in their living room.  
Toby waited a second and watched him from around the corner before a burning feeling started deep in his chest.  
Deep, boiling, anger took over him. He heard the little imaginary voices in his head.  
"Do it, Do it, Do it," they chanted. He turned away and held his arms. He felt like he actually had control over himself, unlike he did for the past few weeks since he got home from the hospital. He actually had complete thoughts for just moments before they where clouded by the chanting of the little voices in his head.  
"Kill him, he wasn't there, he wasn't there, kill him, kill him," they continued on. Toby trembled. No. No he wasn't going to do it. What, was he going crazy? No. He won't kill anyone. He can't. He hated his father, but hated no way he was going to kill him.  
That was it. The last thought he had before he fell into an idle state once again. The influence of the voices in his head was too much. He began to silently walk up behind his father. He reached over the counter to the knife holder in the kitchen and pulled out a the largest knife that had been resting in the case. He gripped it in his hand. He felt a sensation take over his chest. He let out a snicker. "Heh… heheh… hehehehehe! HAHAHAHA!" he began laughing so hard he had to gasp for breathe. His father turned around abruptly before he felt a brute force shove him to the floor. He grunted as the hair was knocked out of him. "What!" he looked up at the boy who stood over him, grasping the kitchen knife in his hand. "Toby what are you doing!" he went to sit up and put hand arms out in front of him in self defense but before he knew it Toby was on top of him. He went to grab at his neck, but his father reached out and blocked his hand by grabbing onto this wrist.  
"Stop! Get off of me you little fucker!" he yelled and with his other hand he threw an off center punch towards Toby's shoulder, but he didn't stop. The look in Toby's eyes was not sane. It looked as if a demon had taken control over him. He yelled back and went to stab the knife into his father's chest but he blocked him and grabbed onto his wrist once again. He went to shove him back, but Toby kicked out his feet in front of him and landed a hard blow straight to his face. His father recoiled and pulled his arms away to cuff his face, but Toby got back up and drove the knife straight into his shoulder. His father let out a loud cry and went to pull the knife out, but before he could, Toby threw his fist straight into his face. He began to pound his fists into his head, laughing and wheezing. He cracked his neck and grabbed the knife and ripped it out of his shoulder. He drove it deep into his dad's chest and repeatedly stabbed into his torso, blood spilling out and getting splattered everywhere. He didn't stop until his father's body went still. He threw the knife over to the side and leaned over his body, coughing and panting. He stared at his smashed in face and sat there twitching, until a loud scream broke the silence. He looked over to see his mother standing a few feet away, covering her mouth, tears streaming down her eyes.  
"Toby!" she screamed, "Why did you do that!?" she cried. "W-why!" She screamed. Toby stood up and began to back away from his father's bloody corpse. He began to back out of the kitchen. He looked down at the blood soaked bandages on his hands and looked up at his mother one last time before he turned and ran out of the house. He ran into the garage and slammed his hand against the control panel on the wall and pushed the button to open the garage door. Before he ran out his father's two hatchets that had been hanging on the tool rack above a table full of jars, filled to the brim with old rusted nails and screws. One hatchets was new, it had a bright orange handle and a shiny blade, the other was old with a wooden handle and a old dull blade. He grabbed both and looked down at the table and his eyes met a box of matches, and under the table was a red gasoline tank. He held both of the hatchets in one hand and grabbed the matches and gasoline before running out of the garage, down the driveway and up the street. As he approached the street light that he could see out his own bedroom window he heard police sirens in to distance. He turned around and the red and blue flashing lights came rushing down the street. Toby stood for a second, before he pulled open the cap on the gasoline tank and ran down the street, spilling gasoline all over the street after him and he turned to run into the trees. He poured the last bit of gasoline out before he reached in his pocket and pulled out a match. He struck it against the box and immediately dropped it. In an instant, flames burst out around him. The fire caught onto the trees and bushes around him and before he knew it, he was surrounded by fire. The silhouettes of police cars where visible through the flames as he backed away into the forest around him. He looked around but his vision was blurred, his heart was pounding and he closed his eyes for a moment. This was it. This was the end.  
Toby felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked over to see a large white hand with long boney fingers that rested on his shoulder. He followed the arm that was attached to the hand up to a towering dark figure. It appeared to be wearing a dark black suit, and it's face was completely blank. It towered over Toby's small frame and it looked down on him. Tendrils reached out from it's back. Before Toby knew it, his vision blurred and he was surrounded by the sound of ringing in his ears. Everything went blank.  
That was it. That was the end. That was how Toby Rogers died.

A few weeks later Connie sat in her sister's kitchen. Her sister, Lori sat next to her drinking a cup of coffee.  
About three weeks ago, Connie lost her husband, and her son, and a few weeks before, she lost her daughter to a car crash. Since then she moved in with her sister. The police where keeping her busy, they had just finished cleaning up the case, and the story had been released two weeks ago, and the focus of the world seemed to have shifted to completely new stories.  
Lori switched on the T.V. to a news broadcast. On the T.V. the news reporter began introducing the new headline.  
"We have breaking news! Last night there has been a reported murder of 4 individuals. There are no suspects yet but the victims where a group of middle school kids who had been out in the woods late last night. The kids had been 'bludgeoned' and stabbed to death. The investigators had discovered a weapon at the crime scene which appears to be a old, dull bladed hatchet, as you can see here" The pictured changed to show snap shots of the weapon exactly as it was left on the crime scene. "Investigators had pulled the name of a possible suspect, Toby Rogers, a 17 year old boy who a few weeks ago had stabbed his father to death and tried to cover up his escape by setting a fire in the streets and the forest area around the neighborhood. Although they had believed the young boy had died in the fire, investigators suspect that Rogers may still be alive, due to the fact that his body was never found."


	3. Jeff the Killer

Excerpt from a local Newspaper:

OMINOUS UNKNOWN KILLER IS STILL AT LARGE.

After weeks of unexplained murders, the ominous unknown killer is still on the rise. After little evidence has been found, a young boy states that he survived one of the killer's attacks and bravely tells his story.

"I had a bad dream and I woke up in the middle of the night," says the boy, "I saw that for some reason the window was open, even though I remember it being closed before I went to bed. I got up and shut it once more. Afterwards, I simply crawled under my covers and tried to get back to sleep. That's when I had a strange feeling, like someone was watching me. I looked up, and nearly jumped out of my bed. There, in the little ray of light, illuminating from between my curtains, were a pair of two eyes. These weren't regular eyes; they were dark, ominous eyes. They were bordered in black and... just plain out terrified me. That's when I saw his mouth. A long, horrendous smile that made every hair on my body stand up. The figure stood there, watching me. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he said it. A simple phrase, but said in a way only a mad man could speak.

"He said, 'Go To Sleep.' I let out a scream, that's what sent him at me. He pulled up a knife; aiming at my heart. He jumped on top of my bed. I fought him back; I kicked, I punched, I rolled around, trying to knock him off me. That's when my dad busted in. The man threw the knife, it went into my dad's shoulder. The man probably would've finished him off, if one of the neighbors hadn't alerted the police.

"They drove into the parking lot, and ran towards the door. The man turned and ran down the hallway. I heard a smash, like glass breaking. As I came out of my room, I saw the window that was pointing towards the back of my house was broken. I looked out it to see him vanish into the distance. I can tell you one thing, I will never forget that face. Those cold, evil eyes, and that psychotic smile. They will never leave my head."

Police are still on the look for this man. If you see anyone that fits the description in this story, please contact your local police department.

Jeff and his family had just moved into a new neighborhood. His dad had gotten a promotion at work, and they thought it would be best to live in one of those "fancy" neighborhoods. Jeff and his brother Liu couldn't complain though. A new, better house. What was not to love? As they were getting unpacked, one of their neighbors came by.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Barbara; I live across the street from you. Well, I just wanted to introduce my self and to introduce my son." She turns around and calls her son over. "Billy, these are our new neighbors." Billy said hi and ran back to play in his yard.

"Well," said Jeff's mom, "I'm Margaret, and this is my husband Peter, and my two sons, Jeff and Liu." They each introduced themselves, and then Barbara invited them to her son's birthday. Jeff and his brother were about to object, when their mother said that they would love to. When Jeff and his family are done packing, Jeff went up to his mom.

"Mom, why would you invite us to some kid's party? If you haven't noticed, I'm not some dumb kid."

"Jeff," said his mother, "We just moved here; we should show that we want to spend time with our neighbors. Now, we're going to that party, and that's final." Jeff started to talk, but stopped himself, knowing that he couldn't do anything. Whenever his mom said something, it was final. He walked up to his room and plopped down on his bed. He sat there looking at his ceiling when suddenly, he got a weird feeling. Not so much a pain, but... a weird feeling. He dismissed it as just some random feeling. He heard his mother call him down to get his stuff, and he walked down to get it.

The next day, Jeff walked down stairs to get breakfast and got ready for school. As he sat there, eating his breakfast, he once again got that feeling. This time it was stronger. It gave him a slight tugging pain, but he once again dismissed it. As he and Liu finished breakfast, they walked down to the bus stop. They sat there waiting for the bus, and then, all of a sudden, some kid on a skateboard jumped over them, only inches above their laps. They both jumped back in surprise. "Hey, what the hell?"

The kid landed and turned back to them. He kicked his skate board up and caught it with his hands. The kid seems to be about twelve; one year younger than Jeff. He wears a Aeropostale shirt and ripped blue jeans.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we got some new meat." Suddenly, two other kids appeared. One was super skinny and the other was huge. "Well, since you're new here, I'd like to introduce ourselves, over there is Keith." Jeff and Liu looked over to the skinny kid. He had a dopey face that you would expect a sidekick to have. "And he's Troy." They looked over at the fat kid. Talk about a tub of lard. This kid looked like he hadn't exercised since he was crawling.

"And I," said the first kid, "am Randy. Now, for all the kids in this neighborhood there is a small price for bus fare, if you catch my drift." Liu stood up, ready to punch the lights out of the kid's eyes when one of his friends pulled a knife on him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I had hoped you would be more cooperative, but it seems we must do this the hard way." The kid walked up to Liu and took his wallet out of his pocket. Jeff got that feeling again. Now, it was truly strong; a burning sensation. He stood up, but Liu gestured him to sit down. Jeff ignored him and walked up to the kid.

"Listen here you little punk, give back my bro's wallet or else." Randy put the wallet in his pocket and pulled out his own knife.

"Oh? And what will you do?" Just as he finished the sentence, Jeff popped the kid in the nose. As Randy reached for his face, Jeff grabbed the kid's wrist and broke it. Randy screamed and Jeff grabbed the knife from his hand. Troy and Keith rushed Jeff, but Jeff was too quick. He threw Randy to the ground. Keith lashed out at him, but Jeff ducked and stabbed him in the arm. Keith dropped his knife and fell to the ground screaming. Troy rushed him too, but Jeff didn't even need the knife. He just punched Troy straight in the stomach and Troy went down. As he fell, he puked all over. Liu could do nothing but look in amazement at Jeff.

"Jeff how'd you?" that was all he said. They saw the bus coming and knew they'd be blamed for the whole thing. So they started running as fast as they could. As they ran, they looked back and saw the bus driver rushing over to Randy and the others. As Jeff and Liu made it to school, they didn't dare tell what happened. All they did was sit and listen. Liu just thought of that as his brother beating up a few kids, but Jeff knew it was more. It was something, scary. As he got that feeling he felt how powerful it was, the urge to just, hurt someone. He didn't like how it sounded, but he couldn't help feeling happy. He felt that strange feeling go away, and stay away for the entire day of school. Even as he walked home due to the whole thing near the bus stop, and how now he probably wouldn't be taking the bus anymore, he felt happy. When he got home his parents asked him how his day was, and he said, in a somewhat ominous voice, "It was a wonderful day." Next morning, he heard a knock at his front door. He walked down to find two police officers at the door, his mother looking back at him with an angry look.

"Jeff, these officers tell me that you attacked three kids. That it wasn't regular fighting, and that they were stabbed. Stabbed, son!" Jeff's gaze fell to the floor, showing his mother that it was true.

"Mom, they were the ones who pulled the knives on me and Liu."

"Son," said one of the cops," We found three kids, two stabbed, one having a bruise on his stomach, and we have witnesses proving that you fled the scene. Now, what does that tell us?" Jeff knew it was no use. He could say him and Liu had been attacked, but then there was no proof it was not them who attacked first. They couldn't say that they weren't fleeing, because truth be told they were. So Jeff couldn't defend himself or Liu.

"Son, call down your brother." Jeff couldn't do it, since it was him who beat up all the kids.

"Sir, it...it was me. I was the one who beat up the kids. Liu tried to hold me back, but he couldn't stop me." The cop looked at his partner and they both nod.

"Well kid, looks like a year in Juvy..."

"Wait!" says Liu. They all looked up to see him holding a knife. The officers pulled their guns and locked them on Liu.

"It was me, I beat up those little punks. Have the marks to prove it." He lifted up his sleeves to reveal cuts and bruises, as if he was in a struggle.

"Son, just put the knife down," said the officer. Liu held up the knife and dropped it to the ground. He put his hands up and walked over to the cops.

"No Liu, it was me! I did it!" Jeff had tears running down his face.

"Huh, poor bro. Trying to take the blame for what I did. Well, take me away." The police led Liu out to the patrol car.

"Liu, tell them it was me! Tell them! I was the one who beat up those kids!" Jeff's mother put her hands on his shoulders.

"Jeff please, you don't have to lie. We know it's Liu, you can stop." Jeff watched helplessly as the cop car speeds off with Liu inside. A few minutes later Jeff's dad pulled into the driveway, seeing Jeff's face and knowing something was wrong.

"Son, son what is it?" Jeff couldn't answer. His vocal cords were strained from crying. Instead, Jeff's mother walked his father inside to break the bad news to him as Jeff wept in the driveway. After an hour or so Jeff walked back in to the house, seeing that his parents were both shocked, sad, and disappointed. He couldn't look at them. He couldn't see how they thought of Liu when it was his fault. He just went to sleep, trying to get the whole thing off his mind. Two days went by, with no word from Liu at JDC. No friends to hang out with. Nothing but sadness and guilt. That is until Saturday, when Jeff is woke up by his mother, with a happy, sunshiny face.

"Jeff, it's the day." she said as she opened up the curtains and let light flood into his room.

"What, what's today?" asked Jeff as he stirs awake.

"Why, it's Billy's party." He was now fully awake.

"Mom, you're joking, right? You don't expect me to go to some kid's party after..." There was a long pause.

"Jeff, we both know what happened. I think this party could be the thing that brightens up the past days. Now, get dressed." Jeff's mother walked out of the room and downstairs to get ready herself. He fought himself to get up. He picked out a random shirt and pair of jeans and walked down stairs. He saw his mother and father all dressed up; his mother in a dress and his father in a suit. He thought, why they would ever wear such fancy clothes to a kid's party?

"Son, is that all your going to wear?" said Jeff's mom.

"Better than wearing too much." he said. His mother pushed down the feeling to yell at him and hid it with a smile.

"Now Jeff, we may be over-dressed, but this is how you go if you want to make an impression." said his father. Jeff grunted and went back up to his room.

"I don't have any fancy clothes!" he yelled down stairs.

"Just pick out something." called his mother. He looked around in his closet for what he would call fancy. He found a pair of black dress pants he had for special occasions and an undershirt. He couldn't find a shirt to go with it though. He looked around, and found only striped and patterned shirts. None of which go with dress pants. Finally he found a white hoodie and put it on.

"You're wearing that?" they both said. His mother looked at her watch. "Oh, no time to change. Let's just go." She said as she herded Jeff and his father out the door. They crossed the street over to Barbara and Billy's house. They knocked on the door and at it appeared that Barbara, just like his parents, way over-dressed. As they walked inside all Jeff could see were adults, no kids.

"The kids are out in the yard. Jeff, how about you go and meet some of them?" said Barbara.

Jeff walked outside to a yard full of kids. They were running around in weird cowboy costumes and shooting each other with plastic guns. He might as well be standing in a Toys R Us. Suddenly a kid came up to him and handed him a toy gun and hat.

"Hey. Wanna pway?" he said.

"Ah, no kid. I'm way too old for this stuff." The kid looked at him with that weird puppydog face.

"Pwease?" said the kid. "Fine," said Jeff. He put on the hat and started to pretend shoot at the kids. At first he thought it was totally ridiculous, but then he started to actually have fun. It might not have been super cool, but it was the first time he had done something that took his mind off of Liu. So he played with the kids for a while, until he heard a noise. A weird rolling noise. Then it hit him. Randy, Troy, and Keith all jumped over the fence on their skateboards. Jeff dropped the fake gun and ripped off the hat. Randy looked at Jeff with a burning hatred.

"Hello, Jeff, is it?" he said. "We have some unfinished business." Jeff saw his bruised nose." I think we're even. I beat the crap out of you, and you get my brother sent to JDC."

Randy got an angry look in his eyes. "Oh no, I don't go for even, I go for winning. You may have kicked our asses that one day, but not today." As he said that Randy rushed at Jeff. They both fell to the ground. Randy punched Jeff in the nose, and Jeff grabbed him by the ears and head butted him. Jeff pushed Randy off of him and both rose to their feet. Kids were screaming and parents were running out of the house. Troy and Keith both pulled guns out of their pockets.

"No one interrupts or guts will fly!" they said. Randy pulled a knife on Jeff and stabbed it into his shoulder.

Jeff screamed and fell to his knees. Randy started kicking him in the face. After three kicks Jeff grabs his foot and twists it, causing Randy to fall to the ground. Jeff stood up and walked towards the back door. Troy grabbed him.

"Need some help?" He picks Jeff up by the back of the collar and throws him through the patio door. As Jeff tries to stand he is kicked down to the ground. Randy repeatedly starts kicking Jeff, until he starts to cough up blood.

"Come on Jeff, fight me!" He picks Jeff up and throws him into the kitchen. Randy sees a bottle of vodka on the counter and smashes the glass over Jeff's head.

"Fight!" He throws Jeff back into the living room.

"Come on Jeff, look at me!" Jeff glances up, his face riddled with blood. "I was the one who got your brother sent to JDC! And now you're just gonna sit here and let him rot in there for a whole year! You should be ashamed!" Jeff starts to get up.

"Oh, finally! you stand and fight!" Jeff is now to his feet, blood and vodka on his face. Once again he gets that strange feeling, the one in which he hasn't felt for a while. "Finally. He's up!" says Randy as he runs at Jeff. That's when it happens. Something inside Jeff snaps. His psyche is destroyed, all rational thinking is gone, all he can do, is kill. He grabs Randy and pile drives him to the ground. He gets on top of him and punches him straight in the heart. The punch causes Randy's heart to stop. As Randy gasps for breath. Jeff hammers down on him. Punch after punch, blood gushes from Randy's body, until he takes one final breath, and dies.

Everyone is looking at Jeff now. The parents, the crying kids, even Troy and Keith. Although they easily break from their gaze and point their guns at Jeff. Jeff see's the guns trained on him and runs for the stairs. As he runs Troy and Keith let out fire on him, each shot missing. Jeff runs up the stairs. He hears Troy and Keith follow up behind. As they let out their final rounds of bullets Jeff ducks into the bathroom. He grabs the towel rack and rips it off the wall. Troy and Keith race in, knives ready.

Troy swings his knife at Jeff, who backs away and bangs the towel rack into Troy's face. Troy goes down hard and now all that's left is Keith. He is more agile than Troy though, and ducks when Jeff swings the towel rack. He dropped the knife and grabbed Jeff by the neck. He pushed him into the wall. A thing of bleach fell down on top of him from the top shelf. It burnt both of them and they both started to scream. Jeff wiped his eyes as best as he could. He pulled back the towel rack and swung it straight into Keith's head. As he lay there, bleeding to death, he let out an ominous smile.

"What's so funny?" asked Jeff. Keith pulled out a lighter and switched it on. "What's funny," he said, "Is that you're covered in bleach and alcohol." Jeff's eyes widened as Keith threw the lighter at him. As soon as the flame made contact with him, the flames ignited the alcohol in the vodka. While the alcohol burned him, the bleach bleached his skin. Jeff let out a terrible screech as he caught on fire. He tried to roll out the fire but it was no use, the alcohol had made him a walking inferno. He ran down the hall, and fell down the stairs. Everybody started screaming as they saw Jeff, now a man on fire, drop to the ground, nearly dead. The last thing Jeff saw was his mother and the other parents trying to extinguish the flame. That's when he passed out.

When Jeff woke he had a cast wrapped around his face. He couldn't see anything, but he felt a cast on his shoulder, and stitches all over his body. He tried to stand up, but he realized that there was some tube in his arm, and when he tried to get up it fell out, and a nurse rushed in.

"I don't think you can get out of bed just yet." she said as she put him back in his bed and re-inserted the tube. Jeff sat there, with no vision, no idea of what his surroundings were. Finally, after hours, he heard his mother.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked. Jeff couldn't answer though, his face was covered, and he was unable to speak. "Oh honey, I have great news. After all the witnesses told the police that Randy confessed of trying to attack you, they decided to let Liu go." This made Jeff almost bolt up, stopping halfway, remembering the tube coming out of his arm. "He'll be out by tomorrow, and then you two will be able to be together again."

Jeff's mother hugs Jeff and says her goodbyes. The next couple of weeks were those where Jeff was visited by his family. Then came the day where his bandages were to be removed. His family were all there to see it, what he would look like. As the doctors unwrapped the bandages from Jeff's face everyone was on the edge of their seats. They waited until the last bandage holding the cover over his face was almost removed.

"Let's hope for the best," said the doctor. He quickly pulls the cloth; letting the rest fall from Jeff's face.

Jeff's mother screams at the sight of his face. Liu and Jeff's dad stare awe-struck at his face.

"What? What happened to my face?" Jeff said. He rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw the cause of the distress. His face. It...it's horrible. His lips were burnt to a deep shade of red. His face was turned into a pure white color, and his hair singed from brown to black. He slowly put his hand to his face. It had a sort of leathery feel to it now. He looked back at his family then back at the mirror.

"Jeff," said Liu, "It's not that bad..."

"Not that bad?" said Jeff," It's perfect!" His family were equally surprised. Jeff started laughing uncontrollably His parents noticed that his left eye and hand were twitching.

"Uh... Jeff, are you okay?"

"Okay? I've never felt more happy! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa, look at me. This face goes perfectly with me!" He couldn't stop laughing. He stroked his face feeling it. Looking at it in the mirror. What caused this? Well, you may recall that when Jeff was fighting Randy something in his mind, his sanity, snapped. Now he was left as a crazy killing machine, that is, his parents didn't know.

"Doctor," said Jeff's mom, "Is my son... alright, you know. In the head?"

"Oh yes, this behavior is typical for patients that have taken very large amounts of pain killers. If his behavior doesn't change in a few weeks, bring him back here, and we'll give him a psychological test."

"Oh thank you doctor." Jeff's mother went over to Jeff." Jeff, sweety. It's time to go."

Jeff looks away from the mirror, his face still formed into a crazy smile. "Kay mommy, ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaa!" his mother took him by the shoulder and took him to get his clothes.

"This is what came in," said the lady at the desk. Jeff's mom looked down to see the black dress pants and white hoodie her son wore. Now they were clean of blood and now stitched together. Jeff's mother led him to his room and made him put his clothes on. Then they left, not knowing that this was their final day of life.

Later that night, Jeff's mother woke to a sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded as if someone was crying. She slowly walked over to see what it was. When she looked into the bathroom she saw a horrendous sight. Jeff had taken a knife and carved a smile into his cheeks.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" asked his mother.

Jeff looked over to his mother. "I couldn't keep smiling mommy. It hurt after awhile. Now, I can smile forever. Jeff's mother noticed his eyes, ringed in black.

"Jeff, your eyes!" His eyes were seemingly never closing.

"I couldn't see my face. I got tired and my eyes started to close. I burned out the eyelids so I could forever see myself; my new face." Jeff's mother slowly started to back away, seeing that her son was going insane. "What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful?

"Yes son," she said, "Yes you are. L-let me go get daddy, so he can see your face." She ran into the room and shook Jeff's dad from his sleep. "Honey, get the gun we..." She stopped as she saw Jeff in the doorway, holding a knife.

"Mommy, you lied." That's the last thing they hear as Jeff rushes them with the knife, gutting both of them.

His brother Liu woke up, startled by some noise. He didn't hear anything else, so he just shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. As he was on the border of slumber, he got the strangest feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up, before Jeff's hand covered his mouth. He slowly raised the knife ready to plunge it into Liu. Liu thrashed here and there trying to escape Jeff's grip.

"Shhhhhhh," Jeff said. "Just go to sleep."


End file.
